


I'll Come Back To You

by Angelfly757



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfly757/pseuds/Angelfly757
Summary: It felt weird going through the portal, almost as if she was time traveling. Immediately, she landed on a road in the middle of nowhere when her glance wandered to a sign that said Lawrence, Kansas. “Huh, that’s where-” She was caught off guard by the bright headlights of a car driving towards her. It was night and pitch black in the dark but it looked like a 67 Chevy Impala. “No. Frickin. Way.” She didn’t actually expect it to work. She was in Supernatural.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a recurring idea of mine for a long time and I finally decided to write it as fanfiction. It’s actually the first one I’ve written, so any critique or suggestions you have would be appreciated. This takes place in season 12 of Supernatural and it will be canon in certain aspects, but this is more of an original story in which an OC will be interacting with characters from spn. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I rewrote the first four chapters so check them out and I'll be posting an update soon.

Evelyn screamed out in pain as a guard pushed her into her cell with brutal force. Her knees scraped against the stone floor and she coughed up blood from the sharp impact.

The cold ground underneath didn’t avail the pain that spread throughout her body. She crawled to the corner of the room and hugged her knees to her chest. 

Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain, but there was also a feeling of surrender. The sound of shrieking prisoners and the creaking of cell doors opening and closing could be heard through the thin walls of the prison. 

Six months. It had been six months in this hellhole and she was still not used to the harsh conditions.

Evelyn hadn’t eaten in a week and was starving, her body was in shock from the freezing temperature and the infection around her stomach hadn’t been treated. Interrogations weren’t supposed to include physical endurance or so she had previously thought. 

She started to imagine a world without pain and darkness but hope was a dangerous thing. Especially, in her life. But, she only had to stay here for another day so the future didn’t seem that bleak. 

She slowly rose off the cold ground and walked to sit on the bed. She looked around the room and tried to take in everything; the subdued bricks holding up the already shattered structure, the dusty grey steel beams and the bars in which she used to constantly look through to see which inmates were in a quarrel.

 

Her eyes slowly drifted and her body tried to relax as she laid down on the rough mattress. Within a few minutes, she became restless and sat back up, frustrated at her inability to being able to go to sleep. 

She heard someone walking toward her cell and instantly knew who it was. Carefully, without straining her body even further, she stood up and walked to the front of the cell. 

“Hey Eve, how are you doing? You look like shit.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Hayden. It’s not like I was used as a punching bag a few hours ago or the fact that I’ve been here longer than anyone.” 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s been tough but just hang in there for a while. Just a couple more hours and then you’ll be out. I promise. Everything is going as planned and tomorrow, you’ll be free. Okay?”

“I know, I’m just ready to leave this place as soon as I can.” 

“Me too. Where are you planning on going when this is all over.”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Skylar and I were planning on jumping through to an alternate dimension and hanging out with fictional characters from a tv show I watch,” she tried to say as casually as possible.

Hayden laughed softly. “I’m glad to hear your imagination hasn’t disappeared in this abysmal and lousy excuse of a holding center.” 

“Well I’m a force to be reckoned with and my individuality won’t be broken by a bunch of Neanderthals who are too ignorant to see that their definition of ‘helping’ is just an attempt of putting away innocent people who break the rules for the right reasons,” Evelyn said with a smirk. “What about you?”

Used to her smartass remarks, Hayden replied, “I’m not sure exactly either, I can’t go back to my family because that’ll put them at even more risk but I’m also not sure where else I can go. Outside the dome is certainly off limits, that’s for sure.”

“Well it’s not up to me, but I think you should go somewhere. If you don’t, you’ll be on the run for your life and be burdened with handling the consequences when they find out you broke the rules. And they will. Or you can take off and start a new life.”

“Yeah, that’s what Skylar said. You guys really do think alike. Anyway, I should be going before they catch me fraternizing with an inmate.”

“Aww, stop getting ahead of yourself Hayden. You’re not my type anyway. However, if under the right circumstances, we could have been really good friends.”

“Wow, who could’ve known Evelyn could be sweet and considerate.”

“Shut up Hayden. You know I could very much kick your ass without you getting one hit in. Now leave, I can’t have you getting in trouble before I’m free.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Ok, get some rest, it’s gonna be a big day tomorrow. See you soon.”

“Bye,” Evelyn whispered.

Her back hit the wall and her knees buckled underneath her until she was on the floor. Hayden was right, she needed strength for tomorrow but sleeping on that pathetic excuse for a bed wasn’t the answer. Her eyes sank as she entered a deep sleep. 

\---

The next thing she heard was inmates yelling and alarms blaring across the prison. She groggily woke up and looked around, finding a note written across from her on the wall. 

‘Look under the bed.’

All the cells were opened and guards were miserably failing to get everybody back into their designated cages. So much for getting a head start. 

Her legs were sore from sleeping on the floor but she had more important things to worry about. She lifted up the bed and pushed it to the side, turning it over. She hastily opened up a compartment and looked inside. 

“Hayden, you're a lifesaver,” she mused. There was a small bookbag with a change of clothes, a water bottle, a knife, a handgun and some shoes inside. She quickly changed and ran out. 

The hallway was crowded with people running around mindlessly trying to find their way out. Luckily, Skylar had informed her of pathways she could use to get out of the prison. She pushed her way through until she was finally outside. 

Her eyes were blinded by the bright rays of the sunlight and the sight of clouds hovering above her. This was her first time outside in a long time and as much as she wanted to take it all in, she had to find Hayden and Skylar. 

Her eyes roamed around quickly, trying to catch sight of Hayden when someone tapped her on the back. The time it took her to turn around and throw a punch gave them a chance to dodge and retreat.

“Evelyn, what the hell? It’s me.”

“Oops, sorry Hayden, I didn’t see you there. By the way, thanks for the clothes. Flannel, jeans, and combat boots. A man after my own heart,” she joked carelessly.

“Oh that, it wasn’t a problem and it seemed like the kind of thing you would wear,” he said with a blush, hoping she wouldn’t notice. “We have to get out of here soon. The whole place is going up in flames soon. Skylar said we have to get as far away from here as possible.” 

“Where is she?”

“She said she’ll be out here soon. She’s just taking care of a few things.”

“What! No way; we’re waiting here until she comes out. There’s no way in hell I’m leaving here without my best friend.”

“Evelyn, do you have a death wish?” The prison is gonna explode and I don’t think you wanna be collateral damage.”

“Hayden! There’s no argument. We’re staying,” she said as she gritted her teeth.   
“Oh my god, for goodness sake- ”

“There she is,” Evelyn blurted out. As soon as she saw her friend, she ran over instantly and hugged her as intensely as she could. Her arms squeezed around Skylar tightly and she felt like she was finally home. 

“You don't understand how much I missed you. Every day, I thought about this moment and it’s finally here. You’re here.” Her body melted as Skylar wrapped her arms around her and she felt as if time had stopped and she was in salvation from the bitter cruelty of reality.

“I missed you too,” Skylar replied. She realized the time was running out and hesitantly stepped back, unaware of the water building up in her eyes.

“Eve, don't cry,” Skylar responded sincerely and wiped her tears with the pad of her thumb. “I’m alright and so are you. We have to get out of here soon and then we can resume catching up, alright?”

Evelyn inhaled a sharp breath of air, in an attempt to calm her nerves. Skylar was right, they had been planning this attempt at an escape for forever and everything was going smoothly. She couldn't mess it all up because she was too emotional to see one the only people that mattered in her life.  
“You’re right.”

They met up with Hayden and started making their way away from the prison. Out of nowhere, a bomb exploded a couple of feet ahead of them. Evelyn flew back and hit her head against a rock. All her senses stopped simultaneously and she couldn't hear or see anything. 

She knew she had to check if Skylar and Hayden were alright, but her body couldn’t move. She felt as if her body was paralyzed from the neck down. But, her friends needed her so she gathered all her energy and her muscles unwillingly worked to help her stand up. 

She had a massive headache and a high pitched sound from the impact of the bomb rang in her ears. She could feel the blood across the back of her head but other than that, she didn’t seem to have any fatal injuries. Through blurry vision, she looked around and saw Hayden and Skylar passed out with several other inmates and guards. 

A realization came to her mind; this was a contingency plan. This wasn’t supposed to happen, but maybe the government needed a fail-safe to stop prisoners from escaping if there was ever a riot. How much were they hiding?

She quickly made her way over to her friends and made it in time to see Hayden waking up. “Ughh,” he complained as he sat himself up. “I thought we were out of range.”

“Hayden, listen to me. We were safe, but a bomb went off and they’re probably going to send more guards after us. You have to help me get Skylar up.”

She looked over to her friend who seemed to be in even worse shape than herself. “Hey Sky, you're alright. You have to wake up. We had a plan, remember? You can’t back out now. We were gonna go through the portal like we always talked about and start a new life.”

There was no response. Hayden was utterly confused at Evelyn’s choice of words. He put his index finger on the side of her neck in order to find a pulse. “Eve, she’s alive but her heartbeat is very weak and I don’t think she can survive if we don’t get out of here quick.” 

“Yeah, I know. Time for plan B.” Skylar wasn’t getting off the hook so easily, not if Evelyn had anything to say about it. She reached into her bag, pulled out a water bottle, twisted the cap open and splashed it all over Skylar’s face. 

She immediately got up in a coughing fit. “Eve, what the hell was that!” she shouted hoarsely as she coughed some more. “You weren’t getting up,” she replied with a soft but relieved smile. “Now come on, we have to leave.”

“Eve, I can’t.” 

“What the hell do you mean Sky? Get up and let's go. We don’t have time, the guards are coming soon and we need to get out of here before they see us. If they lay eyes on us, you know we’re dead right. They’ll be able to identify us and we can’t get ourselves out of that kind of situation.”

“Eve, look at my leg.”

She switched her glance and saw what Sky was talking about. Her leg was covered with blood and it didn’t look good. The wound was deep and it looked like there were shards of metal in it.

“Evelyn, I can’t walk. You know how badly I want to get out of here but it’s not physically possible. I know you’re gonna disagree with me but I don't feel like arguing so just listen to me.”

“Hayden will help get me outside the dome. And before you contradict me, I’ve been in contact with the resistance. It’s safe, breathable, but they don’t know who or what is out there.”

“This distraction was crucial in their plans to leave and make a run for it. Now, their attempt at handling this situation is violent and in no way logical, but it could work. If I help hack into the system and clear the files, maybe we have a slight chance.”

 

“Okay.”

“Okay? Wow, I was expecting a more stubborn response.”

“No, I mean fine. Now it’s my turn to talk. I don’t agree with this at all, but you’re right. We need to do something before all of us die. There’s a lot of things we don’t know and that could be dangerous, but if you’re sure, working with the resistance could be beneficial.”

“You and Hayden get out of here safely because the guards are gonna be here anytime soon and they’ll catch you before you have a chance to escape. I’ll stay and fight. If I can, I’ll join you guys on the other side. If not-”

“No, you don’t get to sacrifice yourself. If it gets too rough, you use the stone.” Skylar cautiously pulled out a lavender emerald from the back pocket of her pants and steadily placed it into the palm of Evelyn’s hands. 

“Go live your life and tell them hi for me, okay? I know there's no way I can convince your stubborn self not to fight but at least go live our dream. Maybe one day you can tell me about it.”

Hayden looked at both of them in total confusion. “What the hell are you talking about! Did you just forget I was here? First of all, I knew the government was shady and all, but working with the Resistance. You must be nine kinds of crazy to work with those terrorists.”

“Second, I sure as hell ain’t walking outside the dome. I’m running away for sure, but dying isn’t on my list at the moment.” Before he could continue his rant. Eve stopped him by placing both hands over his.

“Hayden, I know you’re confused and you have every right to be. We should have told you about this before, but there isn’t any time now. You became friends with us for a reason. When you saw them experimenting on innocent people, you knew it was wrong.”

“Do you trust me?” He had doubt in his eyes as he considered what Evelyn was saying. With uncertainty, he replied, “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“Guys, they’re coming,” Hayden spoke abruptly. 

“Ok let’s hurry then.” 

Hayden bent down and picked Skylar up into his arms. 

“Hayden, thank you for everything. I mean it.” Evelyn kissed him softly on the cheek.  
With a surprised look on his face, he smiled smugly, “I thought I wasn’t your type.”

It was Evelyn’s turn to blush. “Shut up.” She turned to Skylar who was about ready to cry. She took her hands into her own. “No matter what happens, I love you okay? You are the best friend I’ve ever had and I will always find my way back to you.”

“You always do.”

“Guys we need to go before it’s too late.”

“Hayden, take care of Skylar. You can trust her just as much as you trust me.”

“Bye bitch,” Sky said.   
“Jerk,” Evelyn responded. 

She made sure they made it out of the dome safely and then turned around. Most of the inmates were gone, others were lying helplessly on the ground. All that was left was Evelyn and the guards. She counted twenty at the most. This was gonna be fun. 

“Bring it on… you evil sons of bitches.” She pulled the knife out of that back of her pocket and did her best to fight them all. Still, she was dehydrated and not in the best shape to fight several highly experienced guards despite her past training. 

She wasn’t going to survive this fight, not unless-. No, she couldn’t think about going through the portal without Skylar. But, she needed to make it out alive. 

“Screw it,” she said. She walked a few steps back, got the stone ready in her hand and faced the guards. “Hey, assbutts. Catch me if you can.” She threw the stone as far as she could and jumped through, as she thought of the destination in her head. 

It felt weird going through the portal, almost as if she was time traveling. Immediately, she landed on a road in the middle of nowhere when her glance wandered to a sign that said Lawrence, Kansas. “Huh, that’s where-” She was caught off- guard by the bright headlights of a car driving towards her. It was night and pitch black in the dark but it looked like a 67 Chevy Impala. “No. Frickin. Way.” She didn’t actually expect it to work. She was in Supernatural.


	2. Is It Something More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s your favorite character?” he asked with a smirk.  
> She laughed softly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. From the blood loss and lack of food in her system, her body was shutting down. But she trusted that Sam and Dean would save her.  
> “That’s a good question but I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.”  
> “No, come on. Sammy, you won’t be bothered if I’m her favorite right.”  
> Sam nodded, “Yeah right, like she’s gonna pick you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hope you like it!

“Sam, how about we take a pit stop, maybe buy some more beer and get pie.”

“Dean, we literally just ate. But, you’re right. All we have is frozen pizza and leftover burgers. Also, I was thinking; we haven’t seen Jody in a while so we should stop by on the way to the bunker and say hi to Claire and Alex. It could be a nice break after all the hunts and it could help take your mind off of Mom leaving.”

“Dude, at least get some pie first. I killed Hitler, don’t I deserve a reward.”

“You’re never gonna stop mentioning that, are you?” Sam sighed with frustration in his voice.

“Nope.”

All of a sudden, Dean and Sam’s glances wandered over to a portal that opened several feet in front of them on the road ahead. A woman appeared and jump out, quite aware of the car running straight for her.

Dean swiftly hit the breaks and the Impala came to an unexpected halt. He looked out and noticed what looked like a young girl, who seemed pretty beat up and malnourished. As the headlights shined in her face, he tried to distinguish the certain features she had.

Her pale coffee-colored skin, her mid-length brunette hair, with small innocent-looking hazel eyes. Aside from her poor appearance, there was a clear look of trouble in her eyes. She was running away from something and he could feel the fear radiating off of her. But, he could also sense determination and an adamant vibe.

He could tell something was wrong, especially after he saw about ten men wearing suits jump out of the portal after her. 

Sam saw this as well and figured they had to do something to save her. He often had a tendency to try and save people who were in danger, especially when it included what seemed to be an innocent person. It made him feel less guilty, especially after the many things he screwed up

Dean was almost the same; saving people, hunting things, the family business. He’d been doing it for almost his whole life, it was all he knew how to do.

“Sammy, what are you thinking?” Dean asked. “I mean, we don’t even know who or even what the hell they are. Should we call Cas or something?”

“I’m not sure but we have to do something, alright. It looks like they’re gonna kill her if we don’t intervene.”

Neither brother knew what they were signing up for.

\----

When Evelyn stepped out of the portal, she instantly knew she was in Supernatural. After being lost in her train of thought for a few seconds, she felt a strong push as she fell onto the floor. “Not again,” she thought. This time she was faster to recover and looked behind her.

The guards had followed her through and were prepared to win the fight. Although she knew that they couldn't kill her, they had orders to bring her back alive. They needed the information and her being dead would make their lives that much harder. 

She wasn’t sure which she should tackle first, introducing herself to the Winchesters or dealing with the group of skilled men who wanted to take her captive. 

She made her decision when she caught sight of a guard approaching her with his taser. Sliding down, she kicked his feet out from underneath him. With quick reflexes, she curled her hand into a fist and it connected with the face of the guard standing opposite from her.

As she spun around, another one hit her; the taste of blood sour in her mouth. She was punched in the ribs once more and winced. “Not today Satan.” She jabbed her palm beneath his chin and forcefully banged her head against his. The impact left him breathless as he flew to the ground. 

There were several more guards to take care of and she wasn’t sure how much she still had left. She smacked the guy to her right in the face and his head snapped back violently as she kicked the man on her left in the shin, shattering his bones. Blindly flipping out her blade, she rammed her hand up and forced the knife into the bottom of his jaw. 

Finally, her strength began to slowly diminish and she was caught off guard by the person behind her. They tackled her to the ground and held her wrists, pinning them to the area above her head. He sat on top of her, ready to use his taser. 

Dread pooled in her stomach as she realized this might be the end. The taste of iron in her mouth was getting too much to handle and she about ready to give in. She tried her best to keep the weapon away from her but she began to lose consciousness. 

Suddenly, the man was pulled off of her and she could finally breathe again.

\---

As Dean saw the fight play out, he had to admit to himself, he was impressed. Despite her tiny frame, she was an incredible fighter with moves he hadn’t seen before. The way she fought seemed almost instinctive like she had done this before under different circumstances. 

The force she used was so powerful, it knocked the wind out of a man who was twice her size. 

“Dean, whoever she is, it looks like she isn’t going to last long. We should step in before things go too far.”

“Sam, I agree but this could be dangerous and we still don’t know what we could be getting ourselves into.”

As Sam saw the young girl lay on the floor, he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Dean, she’s going to die unless we save her. When have we ever sidelined ourselves from a fight before. Trust me.”

Dean could think of several earlier situations in which Sam’s plan ended up with all hell breaking loose. But, his brother was right. He couldn’t live with himself if something ended up happening to the young woman.

With an agreement, Dean got out of the car and followed his brother. Sam went after the rest of the men and tried to fight them off while Dean helped pull off the guy who was on top of Eve. He gave him an immensely deserved black eye before facing the young girl. “Hey, you alright?” he asked.

As soon as Evelyn saw the face of the man that came to her rescue, she was shocked. It was actually Dean Winchester. She looked up and could clearly see his features. His sharp jawline, perfect hair and emerald green eyes. He looked just like he did in the show, but even better. 

She yelled at herself internally for fangirling at the most inopportune time, but honestly who wouldn't? They had to get out of here before more of them arrived through the portal.

She allowed him to help her get up. “I’m good, thanks for the assistance.” She was really trying not to freak out. “Listen to me, I don’t have time to explain but we need to get the hell out of here now! I’ll try to clarify the details in the car, but is there anywhere safe we can go?”

“Yeah, there’s bunker a couple of miles from here and they most likely won’t be able to get in.” Evelyn blinked twice, she was so stupid. Of course, they lived in the bunker; she arrived just outside of Kansas. “Ok let’s go.” Immediately after, Dean ran over to help Sam fight off the rest of the men. 

As soon as all of the guards were finished, Dean spoke, “Sammy, get in the car. We’re leaving now.” He quickly walked over to the Impala and made sure Baby was alright before getting in.

He revved the engine and was prepared to drive off when he heard a gunshot and saw the girl place her hand on the side of her stomach. She promptly got into the car and putting the gear into reverse, he took out two more guards behind him and then started to drive. 

When they were as far away from the scene as possible, he turned around to see Sam talking to her while she was in the backseat. “How are you doing?” he asked cautiously. 

“I just got shot, how do you think I’m doing,” she said snarkily. 

“Fair point,” Dean responded.

Sam took a look at her side as she lifted her shirt. “It doesn’t look too bad, it just grazed past the skin. Put pressure on it, we’ll be at the hospital soon. You’re head seems to look bloody too. Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous, you might have a concussion. ”

“Hospital?” she asked with panic in her voice. “We can't go to the hospital, trust me. That’s the first place they'll look. Please, we can't go there. I swear I’m fine.”

Sam looked at Dean with a concerned face. “What do you want to do. She’s hurt and we’re not exactly equipped to handle this.”

Dean looked through the rear-view mirror at the girl, recognizing the worry in her eyes. “It’s fine, we’ll head back to the bunker and we have some supplies, so we’ll see what we can do. If not, worst-case scenario we call Cas.”

At the mention of his name, she flinched. Not only did she get to meet the bothers but now she was gonna meet ‘her’ angel. This was probably one of the most exciting moments in her life, aside from the fact that she just got shot and her best friend was now a universe away. How was she even gonna explain this to them. 

She broke away from her thoughts as she heard Dean speak.

“Hey, don’t mind me asking, even though I technically saved your life, what’s your name?”

“Evelyn,” she responded. “And I was doing perfectly fine.” She was gonna keep up this confident facade for as long as she could because she knew if anyone was gonna break through the walls she took so long building, it was going to be Dean. 

“Yeah sure, how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” she replied.   
Sam and Dean looked at each other with shocked expressions. They knew that she was young but aside from her petite body frame, she looked like she was at least in her mid-twenties. As she saw them do that thing where they silently communicated without words, she took the time to study both of them. 

They didn’t look as young as the first few seasons and Cas was still in contact with them, but Jack wasn’t here and they didn’t seem to be as stressed out as usual, so when was she?

Curiosity got the best of her and she finally asked, “Hey, what year are we in?” Sam looked at her with the most confused face ever and Dean snorted. She rolled her eyes at this. “I swear I’m not crazy nor did I come out of a psych facility. Just answer the question.”

Sam was careful with his response but answered her question, “2015.” Evelyn thought about this thoroughly. When she went through the portal, she didn't necessarily think of a specific time.

It was probably... Season 12 so Mary was back, Lucifer was possessing the president, Kelly was probably pregnant, the Men of Letters were being dicks and Cas. ‘No,’ she thought to herself. Cas was gonna die at the end of the season. 

She tried to stay away from these negative thoughts but she couldn’t believe the fact that the one time she got sucked into supernatural, it was at the worst time. 

“So, are you gonna tell us what happened back there,” Dean asked out of nowhere. 

“That’s a loaded question and I’m pretty sure you won’t believe me.”

“Oh yeah, try us, sweetheart. We’ve seen everything.”

“What my brother's trying to say, is that there’s a very high chance we are going to consider what you say as realistic,” Sam added.

“Ok, first of all, I’m not a supernatural creature. You can do all the tests you want, but I’m almost certain you’ve already done them without me knowing. The water bottle you handed me had holy water and salt and I was already using a knife so silver is out of the way.”

“Just listen to the whole story before you judge me. Remember that time when Raphael was trying to attack you and Castiel, so Balthazar transported you to that alternate universe where you were actors on a TV show. Well, I’m from one of those parallel universes, that’s how I know this.”

Sam interrupted, “Like Bizarro World.”

“Yeah, the place where Sam was Polish and called something like Padaliski,” Dean commented.

“It’s actually Padalecki, but that is not of import. That’s one way that you can travel to alternate realities. Well, the way I came here wasn’t normal. Usually, when traveling through dimensions, you go through a tear in space and time. But, I’m from a different earth so I attempted it using another way.”

“So, let me get this straight, you came here from another world where you watched a show called ‘Supernatural’ and we were actors on it. Let me ask you something, what’s so special about watching our lives. Doesn’t it ever get kind of depressing?” Dean asked.

“What? No way! This show was what we watched to escape our crappy lives. It has everything: humor, family, sacrifice, death, pain, and hope. It’s been going on for almost fifteen years and I’ve watched all fourteen seasons so I basically know your whole life-story.”

“The relationships you guys have and the things you’ve done; you’ve saved the world more times than I can count. You’re heroes and you deserve to be known.”

Evelyn decided to shut her mouth before she went on an hour long rant and scared them to death.

Dean was trying to take all this information in. He didn’t like the fact that this random girl just happened to come here and interrupt their whole lives with knowledge of everything they’ve been through. He didn’t like it at all, but there was a part of him that was curious about what her life was like. He had many questions as well, but held them back for now.

“So, who the hell were those guys back there?’” Sam began to ask.

Evelyn groaned as she was hit by a sudden surge of pain. “That is an even longer story,” she responded with a noticeable strain. 

“Hey, save your energy. We’re almost there,” Sam spoke considerately.

“Ok thanks, I’m gonna close my eyes for a little bit,” she whispered tiredly.

It was Dean's turn to say something, “No, just stay awake a little longer. We’re almost there. Keep talking to us. Who’s your favorite character?” he asked with a smirk.

She laughed softly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. From the blood loss and lack of food in her system, her body was shutting down. But she trusted that Sam and Dean would save her.

“That’s a good question but I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

“No, come on. Sammy, you won’t be bothered if I’m her favorite right.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah right, like she’s gonna pick you, Dean.”

“Actually,” she interrupted, unaware of where the conversation was going, “when I first started watching the show, I was intrigued by Sam’s lifestyle. You know, him wanting to be a lawyer at Stanford and going to college parties with his girlfriend. By the way, I know that was a long time ago but I’m really sorry about Jess.”

Sam nodded at this statement with a small glint of sadness in his eyes.

“I had a dream of being a lawyer and changing in the world once. But then, Dean kinda hooked me in. His whole leather jacket look, brave and charming personality, humorous remarks, and I'm not gonna lie, he’s pretty hot.”

Sam was taken back by her choice of words once more and Dean smirked at her response. “I know, I do try.”

Sam shook his head and smiled softly. 

“However, my whole point of view changed when I saw Castiel’s entrance. He just took my breath away. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I was amazed at how quickly I could fall in love with a fictional character. He was a warrior of God and a soldier in a garrison, his obedience to heaven was the only relevant thing to him. He was so devoted to obey commands. Then everything changed.” 

“As he says, he gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. After he saw what humanity was capable of, after he befriended you, Dean, he began to have doubts regarding what was right and wrong and questioned his orders. He discovered revelations and found flaws in the faith he had always believed in.”

“He rebelled against his own family to help you; he gained compassion and loyalty. He found the beauty in humanity and you guys formed team free will. He’s been through so much: leviathans, purgatory, he lost his wings and fell to earth, became human.”

“But through all that, he never gave up on you. No matter what, even through all the betrayals and fights and close deaths, he always did what was right. He fought for you guys and soon became apart of the family. That’s what I call character development anyway.”

After Evelyn’s confession, the car was silent. They had asked her a simple question to answer in the meantime while Dean drove as fast as he could so they could patch her up. She wasn’t expecting herself to divulge that much info.

Sam was caught off guard at her response as well. Dean would have been more shocked at the fact that she knew more about their lives than they probably did, until he heard the part about Cas.

He thought about all the times Cas had saved their lives and been there for them through everything. Even when he kicked him out or blamed him for being selfish, he always came back. He was one of the best friends Dean had ever had but was that it? Nobody had done as much as Cas had, not even his own father. He hadn’t ever thought about how he felt about Cas, were they more than friends?

They were definitely family, but the long glances they gave each other and the feeling of safety Dean felt when he hugged Cas. That was different from any relationship he had, with Lisa or Cassie.

The person who was the most embarrassed was Eve. She hadn’t expected to divulge that much information about herself. She rarely talked about her feelings and she usually internalized any problems she had. 

However, they were finally at the bunker, so they all snapped out of it. Sam helped carried her inside as Dean opened the door and they assisted her as she sat herself down. 

“Dean, get some gauze pads, tape, bandages, some thread, maybe some rubbing alcohol. Hey Eve, look at me. You’re gonna be just fine.”

“That’s what Sky calls me,” she said drowsily before passing out from the pain.   
When Dean returned, he saw Evelyn’s figure asleep. “She okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just passed out. Dean, she’s pretty strong to have handled getting shot. I mean, she was talking to us and fully functioning. Also, the way she talked about Cas. It makes me regret the way we treated him before, you know? Like he was just a tool we used when fighting demons or to heal us after a hunt.”

“I know Sam,” Dean said with sorrow in his voice. He had more he wanted to say when he saw something. “Sammy, what is that?” He was confused until he looked at the direction Dean was pointing to. 

Sam didn’t notice when suturing and cleaning the wound, but she had several other scars and bruises all over her body. Most of them didn’t look like they had been healed or even treated. He didn't want to invade her body any further but it looked like it was everywhere.

“What in the world happened to her Dean?” They had seen a lot of stuff, especially bites and scratches from supernatural creatures. However, this was a different story. There were burn marks and stab wounds across her torso. Dean was immediately reminded of his time in hell and the torture, but he couldn’t believe that humans were capable of committing such a cruel crime.

“Dude, I don't know but we’ll have to ask her when she wakes up. I have a lot of questions that need clearing up, but for now, let her rest and regain energy. She seems to have been through a lot and we shouldn’t push her. When she wakes up, we’ll give her some food and then talk to her alright.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Sam replied. He carried her to an extra room in the bunker and made sure to place her under the blankets carefully. He kissed her forehead carefully and left a light on the bedside table in case she got scared at night. He gently closed the door and left. 

As both the brothers slept, they thought about Evelyn and hoped she would be better in the morning. Sam would need to talk to her about her background more when she woke up, but Dean’s mind was still on what she said about Cas.

It had been like waking up again and realizing there was so much he didn’t know. The next day was going to bring many answers, but also many more problems to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? If you liked it, leave a kudos and comment below. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Faults in Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn finally explains her past to Sam and Dean any many questions are answered.  
> 

Evelyn’s eyes opened and she saw herself standing on a frozen lake in the midst of a blizzard. The wind blew heavily and it was difficult to make out any of her surroundings.

She found her body shivering as the cold started to bite against her skin. Her gaze wandered around and could form the illusion of one person hovering over another in the distance. 

Trying to get as close as she could through the harsh weather was a difficult task and she was cautious as she stepped over the slippery ice beneath her. As she approached the two people, she saw the faces of Hayden and Skylar.

It looked like they were both in danger and calling out for help. Evelyn shifted into a feeling of fear and started yelling out their names. “Skylar! Hayden!” The more she screamed, the more it felt like they couldn’t hear her.

She kept trying to get their attention until her voice became hoarse. She started running toward them as soon as she saw both of their bodies stop moving. Ice crackled under her feet as she sprinted across in an effort to save them.

As she got closer, the ice grew thin and by the time she was in clear view of them, the ice separated and she fell into the bottomless icy water. Soon, the sense of drowning began to overcome her and she plunged deeper into the cold water.

All of a sudden, she woke up with a gasp of air. Evelyn looked around as panic caused her heart to race at an unusual rate. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was when the previous events of the day before flooded her mind.

It was just a dream, but she was still in Supernatural. The guilt of leaving her friends behind, not knowing if they were dead or alive, wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon. Slowly, she got out of the bed which she had no memory of being placed in and stepped out the door. 

Her whole body was sore from the pain and uncomfortable sleeping position. She put her hand around her waist and felt a bandage wrapped around. Sam or Dean must have dressed her wounds when they reached the bunker.

Uncertain of the direction she was supposed to be walking in, she was surprised when she detected the distinct smell of bacon being cooked. She wandered into the kitchen and saw Dean with a cup of coffee in his hand at the table. 

“Morning sunshine, I made breakfast. You want anything?” Evelyn looked at him and smiled softly. “Yes please,” she replied. She strolled over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee with two milk, and two sugars, the way she always used to make it.

She wandered over to the table and sat down in front of a plate with the most delicious food she had ever seen. There were two pancakes and scrambled eggs with a side of crispy bacon.

As she dug in, she moaned in delight as the savory food pleasantly satisfied her hunger. She took a sip of the coffee and the warm liquid traveled down her throat. “Oh my god, this is so good, almost heavenly.”

Dean looked at her with a sly grin, “Sammy always tells me I make the weirdest noises when I eat but you’re a whole different story Eve.” As he said this, she looked up at him with a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I just haven’t eaten in a long time and I’m really hungry so-” Dean looked at her sweetly, “Hey, it’s all right. No need to apologize; I’m a lot worse don’t worry. Sam always says that one day I’m gonna die from high blood pressure and diabetes a lot faster than a demon could kill me.”

This pulled a soft laugh from Evelyn. “Speaking of Sammy, he went out to get groceries so he could make you something to eat later. He should be back soon. Anyway, how’d you sleep last night?”

Eve was reminded of the nightmare she had about Skylar and Hayden, and Dean noticed the short moment of silence that occurred. “Oh, great! Yeah, I slept as sound as a baby and dreamed about fairies and unicorns, you know the whole ideal.”

“Uh huh,” Dean replied, with complete disbelief. Before he could ask any further questions, Sam walked in with bags of groceries. “Hey Dean, Eve you’re awake? How’d you sleep? Is your head okay?”

“Great!” she responded with an over-exaggerated smile. “Need any help unpacking?” “No, I’m good but thank you. You need to rest; I’ll come and check your bandages soon.” 

Dean walked over to the counter and looked inside the bags. “Sam, where’s the pie and beer?” Sam’s face said everything and Dean was disappointed. “Really? Again? How many times can you possibly forget?”

He sighed miserably as he looked over to Eve. “You know I killed Hitler, right?” As Evelyn watched the interactions between the brothers, she was reminded of why she loved the show so much. These moments made it worth it even when things got tough.

“Hey Eve,” Sam spoke kindly. “You want me to check your injuries now?” Evelyn nodded and let him lead her over to a chair. She carefully lifted up the edge of her shirt, allowing him to properly assess the damage and change the gauze.

“It’s not looking that bad. It’ll probably heal in a few days and then you’ll be as good as new. Your head looks okay too, you’re really lucky you didn’t need stitches.” 

“Thank you so much, you don’t know how much I appreciate this.” As Sam agreed with a genuine expression, Dean stared at her with a concerned face. “We don’t want to pressure you into revealing anything if you don’t want, but we have a lot of questions about what happened yesterday.” 

Evelyn was quiet for some time. She wasn’t sure how she should start the conversation and thought about the various ways she could proceed to let them know. She had just barged into their lives and they deserved to know what happened. And she could trust them, right?

She sighed before beginning to speak. “Just know, it’s a long story and kinda weird.” They both nodded in unison. 

“I’m not sure if I mentioned this or not but I’m from the year 2020, five years into the future so I guess I technically time traveled here on top of universe hopping. Anyway, my world wasn’t much different from yours aside from the existence of supernatural creatures. 

There was the occasional terrorism and bigotry combined with several political issues and disputes between corrupt leaders, but other than that, life wasn’t bad. 

Then, something changed. We don’t know who orchestrated the lies or came up with this information, but the government was definitely overtaken by some smart people who knew how to take control.

We were told that the eastern half of the globe developed a weapon, a nuclear missile of some sorts, that could obliterate half of humanity. It was apparently created as an offensive mechanism in case we tried anything risky.

We were in the middle of building a dome that was fairly large and could withstand a huge attack when the news spread. The eastern half was sending their missile. No warning. No caution.”

Sam interrupted, “That sounds unusual. I’m guessing you didn’t believe that.”

“You’re right. Many people didn’t, but as I said, the government was crazy good at convincing the citizens otherwise.

Anyone on the inside of it was ‘safe’ from the toxicity of the air exposed. According to them, not everyone made it inside and perished. This was two years ago. Since then, the government became restrictive of supplies used and limited the amount of food and medical resources average people had.

A year ago, my mom got severely sick and needed medicine that they kept secured, not available to the public. I had to do something to save her life so I broke into a federal facility and stole it. While I was there, I got curious and started looking into things I wasn’t supposed to and learned some deadly information.

We knew the government. was lying, but we needed evidence. Stone-hard proof we could show the public as an attempt to expose them.

Anyway, I didn’t account for the extra security cameras and they caught me and put me in jail. They’ve been interrogating me for about six months but I haven't said anything.”

“My best friend eventually found out about my stupid plan and after I landed in jail, she did everything she could to try to get me out. After months of planning, she found a way to simultaneously free the inmates and destroy the prison.

Once she hacked into the system, she unlocked all the cells and after everyone was out, we allowed the explosives to do their job. We weren't expecting the government to have a contingency plan and we ran into some problems. 

Skylar got hurt pretty badly and couldn’t come through the portal with me so Hayden, one of the only guards we trusted, took her outside the dome.”

“I thought you said that the air was toxic outside?” Sam questioned.

“That's the point,” Evelyn responded. “When I was inside the facility, I didn’t just steal medicine. I discovered everything they had been hiding for the past three years. At first, I wasn't sure but Skylar ran all the tests and it was legit. 

There was never an attack and the air was never poisoned. Those working in the government forged written reports saying that after testing the air, it was deemed toxic. We always wondered, why go to the lengths of making up this absurd plan?

Why bother isolating the country from everyone else and force people to live here for the rest of their lives. When I broke into the facility, I found out everything. They didn’t want anyone leaving.

People who were smart enough formed a resistance group and used underground operations to leave the dome secretly. But the government soon found out what they were doing and heavily guarded the exits. However, they didn’t put that much effort into the part of the dome near the prison.”  
Sam and Dean tried to process this new information. They had just been told a lot but they still had many questions. “Why come here?” Sam asked. “And what about the rest of the world?”

“Skylar and I originally communicated using micro-technology when I was first imprisoned. We used to talk every day and she promised when we got out, we could leave and go somewhere. 

One day, she said that her great-grandmother collected ancient artifacts and there was a stone that allowed people to travel to different dimensions. After a serious but unanimous discussion, we decided to come here.

Unfortunately, the guards found me using it one day and destroyed it. That's when I met Hayden and he helped us communicate back and forth. To be honest, the only part we didn’t think through was Sky getting hurt and they had no other option but to go out of the dome.

Honestly, I have no idea what's happening out there. This was the first operation planned by the Resistance to go to the Shadowland, that's what it’s called by the way. As for the eastern half, that’s a complete mystery. But if anyone were to find out, it’s Skylar and Hayden.”

Dean asked, “More importantly, why were those guards after you and why didn’t they leave the dome to follow the prisoners and your friends who escaped?”

“They try to stop as many people as they can from leaving, but at the end of the day, they’re irrelevant. The government has such a huge role and they can restrict whoever they want from saying anything. That's why it's difficult to spread the message about the Shadowlands being safe.”

“As for me, I have the information they need.”

“What information?” Dean asked confusedly. 

“I did forget to mention that part, didn’t I? It’s difficult to explain but while I was in the facility, I learned a lot. They had been recently experimenting on innocent children and adults in secret.

Their goal was to insert advanced tech into the minds of humans, something similar to an AI. And they succeeded with certain individuals. Those were the guards you saw back there. 

Some guards didn’t have the mental capacity to hold the intelligence of the technology inserted into their brain and they, unfortunately, didn’t make it. Hayden was different though. The moment I saw him, I knew he wasn’t one of those robots.

He didn’t explain to me how he got into the prison as a guard or why he did it, all he told me was that it was a mistake and he needed to get the hell out. I’m guessing whatever experimenting he saw was enough to change his mind. So, we made a deal.

We weren’t working with the resistance at the time and didn’t plan to, but getting us out was more complicated then we had previously thought. Skylar was only supposed to work with them once but it turned into a constant alliance, to say the least.

Anyway, many were unaware of this unfortunate series of events but I wasn’t. Nobody really knows about the experiments except me and Hayden, especially not the resistance. With that information, they could put a stop to all of it, but at what cost.

Their recent ventures resulted in violence and bombings and more death. They are fighting for the right reasons but they’re frustrated and anger causes more harm than good.

Sam and Dean were shocked at this. They couldn’t even begin to understand how difficult this must have been for Evelyn. And that caused Dean to raise the question, “Eve, how’d you get those scars on your body?” 

This pulled Sam away from his own thoughts as he was processing the information and he saw Evelyn’s face turn pale at this question. She looked almost scared to answer, like if she did they would hurt her. He contemplated kneeling down and reassuring her that she was safe but decided to give her space and allow her to answer it on her own.

Evelyn started feeling worried. “That’s really tough to explain.” She bit her lip as she tried to come up with a good explanation. She trusted them and she knew they would help her, but telling them the truth would just be followed with more questions than answers.

How could she explain this to them when she didn’t even understand it herself?

“Um, when I was in prison, they would pull me out of my cell every day in order to interrogate me in order to find out what I knew. It started out with a few harmless questions every day but they ended up finding something.

I heard a few guards whisper about how I was different than the others and I was special. I was afraid they were gonna kill me or even worse, turn me into one of them. But they didn’t. They wanted to find out exactly what I was and nothing was off the table.

It got to the point where if I didn't tell them what they needed to know, they found another way to try and break me. They tried torturing me, but it was mostly physical. Most weeks they would starve me and on others, they subjected me to asphyxiation. I’ve basically been through it all; waterboarding, burns, I got beat up; a few broken ribs and bones.”

Dean didn’t expect this; torturing a 17-year-old girl. How the hell could someone do this to a kid; why was the world so messed up? He knew about monsters and the supernatural but these were humans, ruthless men. He felt like taking a trip over there and murdering them all.

Sam didn’t take the news any better, but he tried to stay calm. “Evelyn, I understand why you didn't want us to know, trust me I do and I'm so sorry that happened to you. And I know it isn’t our place to ask, but what are you?”

Eve knew this was coming, she was waiting for one of them to accuse her of being something else, something supernatural. She was sure they were going to kill her now after her pathetic answer. “I don't know. I swear I don’t,” she whispered as tears threatened to spill over.

“Hey,” Sam replied softly. “It’s okay, we can help.”

“How long,” Dean asked. Silence. He turned around and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. “How long?” he asked again but quieter. She knew what he was referring to. “The whole time,” she answered hesitantly. 

Dean didn’t know what he was capable of doing in that room; he felt like throwing or breaking something but he wouldn’t do it in front of Evelyn. He left the room and went for a walk to clear his mind.

“Did I do something wrong?” she murmured.

“Not at all,” Sam said. “He’s just having a rough time dealing with this. I know it was hard but I’m glad you told us, maybe we attempt to figure out what, or rather who you are. And I promise that no matter what we find, we won’t leave, okay?”

She nodded softly acknowledging that maybe things weren’t so bad.

You hungry?” 

“Not really,” she thought to herself and it was understandably so, but she needed to regain some energy so she responded with, “Yeah sure.”

Sam patted her knee and went to the kitchen to put some soup on the stove. Retelling some of the worst memories in her life was exhaustingly difficult and physically tiring as well. When Sam came by to give her the soup, she was already fast asleep so he left it on the side table and closed the door, hoping she would get better rest than the previous night.

Instead of going on a walk, Dean left and drove the Impala on a nearby road, trying to understand the situation. It was hard to wrap his mind around Evelyn and he regretted leaving so quickly. He made sure to get his act together before returning to the bunker. 

When he opened the large steel door of the bunker and walked down the steps, he saw Sam studying the lore. “So get this, apparently the stone she used to get here is from Ancient China and some of the monks who believed that God wasn’t interfering enough, wanted to create a weapon that would enable them to help. We know this all too well.  
They used very powerful magic from the ‘Book of the Damned’ to create it, but they didn’t want it to get into the wrong hands so they put it under lock and key and it was passed down through generations.

It ended up with her friend Skylar’s great grandmother. The bad news is after it’s used once, it can’t be reused. But the good news is that since every universe is different, we have one here as well. We just need Rowena’s help to find the location of it.”

“That’s great, the next time we run into her, she’ll be glad to help. It’s not like she’s tried to kill us more than once right?” 

“Dean, that’s not the point. This is still good news and it may be able to help us get Evelyn home.”

“I don't think that’s a great idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that she was tortured, Sam. For being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn’t ask to find out the big secret of some crappy government. Those ignorant bastards are literally experimenting on kids, to create some kind of army?

Why would we send her to a universe where she would constantly be at risk? And knowing that she is different, we have the resources to help her. There’s just something about her, call it a gut feeling-”

“Okay, you don’t think I know that. But Dean, she has people she loves in her universe and if she’s anything like you, she’s not going to stop unless they're safe. It’s her choice in the end. And what about the others being tested on. We could help save their lives and possibly their world.”

Dean knew this was true. He couldn’t be selfish and just keep her here because he felt that she was his responsibility. “How’s she doing?”

“Not well, she didn’t eat anything and has been sleeping for the past few hours.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go check on her.”

“Is that really a good idea?”

“You got any better suggestions? Trust me, I’m great with kids. I’ll just talk to her and we’ll see how that goes.”  
Dean walked into the hallway, careful to not make any noise in case she was asleep. He stood outside the door and watched her chest rise and fall. She wasn’t asleep; just faking. When he got out of hell, it was hard to sleep without constantly being reminded of what happened. 

Any time Sam asked, he always admitted he was fine but it wasn’t true. He walked into the room at sat at the edge of the bed. “I get why you’re pretending to be asleep; I know what it’s like to be so physically drained but you can’t close your eyes. If it even happens for one second, you’re flooded with images of what happened. I get it. But, you don’t have to pretend around me.”

As she listened to Dean talk, she realized he was right. She couldn’t keep it in or she was gonna have a hard time when the dam holding back all of her emotions broke. But it was too soon and she wasn’t ready. She slowly got up and looked toward Dean. “Thank you for that. I don't think I can talk about it now but maybe in the future?”

“I can agree with that.”

“So I actually came here on a completely unrelated topic. I know you have to eventually go back to your universe, but stay here in the meantime. You can heal and when you’re better, after I monitor your training, of course, you can come on hunts with us.”

“Dean, you don’t have to persuade me. I’m obviously going to stay here, why else do you think I came to this universe. I knew you were probably the only two people who would help me. I’m just glad we got the hard part out of the way. And you’ve seen me fight, I don’t need training.”

“Yeah, where’d you learn that by the way? I’ve never seen such coordinated movement.”

“While we were in the dome, officials were convinced that we needed to be highly trained in case something happened. Makes sense now that I know about the robotic guards. Anyway, I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh, and whatever could that be.”

“With my great knowledge of your lives, I thought you’d appreciate my advice and help since I basically know your whole future,” she said with a smirk. Of course, Evelyn had a much larger agenda. She knew that changing events would alter the timeline. But she also couldn’t let Cas die, or allow Jack to lose his soul and Mary… She could tell that Dean and Sam cared deeply about her. And there was no way in hell Lucifer was going to come back for the ten thousandth time.

She had a lot of work to do in a short amount of time but these were the guys that saved the world... twice. They deserved to have some peace in their life and she was going to help them. “And in exchange, you and Sam have to help me go home and save my universe. Deal?”

“Deal,” Dean agreed as they shook hands.

“Also, you have to introduce me to Cas! Promise? I can’t come here and not be allowed the opportunity to meet the cutest angel in existence.”

Dean laughed at this, he couldn’t believe out of all of them, Cas was her favorite. But then again, Castiel was perfect so he wasn’t surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this one was a little intense but the next few are gonna be fun to write and I hope you stick around. 
> 
> Upcoming: Evelyn was scared of screwing things up for the worse but she was actually going on a hunt. She finally felt like she was apart of the family and nothing could ever ruin that.


	4. The Death of Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains events from Season 12 episode 6 with a few events changed to fit the story line*

The more Evelyn hung out at the bunker, the more she got used to spending time with Dean and Sam. It seemed almost refreshing; not having to worry about running from the government or being killed.

The most stress came from arguing with Dean about the superiority between pie and cake. She felt safe and that was a dangerous thought to have in the midst of their current situation. They were especially helpful in supporting her adjustment to this new world.

She got to have her own room and they even went shopping to pick up a few clothes as well as other necessities, not knowing how long she was going to stay here. While she healed, she reread the lore to see if she could learn anything new and on other days, she trained with Dean.

Also, after years of watching the show, she finally got to see what Dean and Sam did on a daily basis. She had to admit, they never had a boring day. Each day was filled with interesting moments between the three of them and she enjoyed it.

 

She knew almost everything about Dean, but he knew almost nothing about Eve. Over the next few days, he learned a lot of things. She was unbelievably selfless and kind, incredibly smart and even though her taste in music could be improved, she was a force of life to be around.

Yet, she was also sorta weird. He had never met someone who was so outgoing and delightful to be around but socially awkward at the same time. She continuously apologized at the most random things and always seemed guarded. It was almost as if she kept one foot out the door in case they wanted to kick her out, or unless she was just going to leave one night.

One day, he noticed that she wasn’t anywhere to be found around the bunker. Usually, she would come out and talk to them about some new fact she learned from reading or have conversations with them about their past.

Dean had previously found it awkward, a stranger knowing all of his personal secrets. However, the more he got to know her, the more he began to develop trust. She never judged them and constantly shared her own thoughts about the situation.

“Hey, Sammy, any idea where Evelyn is?” He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“No, she’s been camping out in her room all day. I was gonna go check on her.”

“Actually, I’ll go,” he replied. 

He walked around a corner and could see Evelyn sitting on her bed with her eyes closed as music blasted from her headphones. She was unusually quiet as he stepped into the room and knocked loudly on the side of the door.

The interruption prompted her to take off the headphones and look at Dean surprisedly. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I do live here,” he said with a smirk. “I just wanted to know how you were doing.”

“Mhm, good I guess.”

“Why don’t I believe that for a second? Come on, what’s wrong?”

“Sitting here, doing nothing, it doesn’t seem very productive. Not when I could be doing something else.”

“You are doing something; healing.”

“No kidding, I mean I should be figuring out a way to get back home. Trust me, it’s been amazing here Dean, but I miss my friends: Hayden, Skylar.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” she responded with clear exasperation in her voice.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” she murmured.

“Try me.”

“You know, Skylar and I have been friends since we were kids and even after the attack, we made each other a promise to never leave. We’ve been through so much together, more than what most people encounter in a lifetime. I’m closer to her than I am with my own family, and I’ve always felt at home with her. I just can’t imagine a world without her.”

“What about Hayden?”

“He’s a different story,” she said laughing a little. “I didn’t expect to meet him and when I did, I realized humanity wasn’t as bad as I thought. I have to admit he helped me a lot and I’m so grateful for that. But, he deserves better than me.” 

“I mean he’s smart and kind and even though I hate to admit it, really cute. He was there for me when I needed him and I can’t thank him enough. But, I’m too damaged and lost.”

“And what about Skylar. She seems to have risked more than her life for you as well. How do you feel about her?”

Evelyn was confused. How could Dean know this when she hadn’t even acknowledged it herself? He saw the look on her face and grinned.

She felt a connection when it came to Hayden, that was for sure. Whether it was a crush or maybe even more, that didn’t matter. Skylar was different and somehow Dean knew it as well. Was it so crazy to admit to herself that she may like her best friend?

“I’m good at paying attention if you haven't figured it out by now. I can tell you have some stuff to figure out between you and Hayden, but if,” rephrasing his words, “when you see Skylar again, tell her how you feel. Take a chance and maybe she might reciprocate the same feelings.”

Heat rose up to Evelyn’s cheeks. “Dean, I’m not going to talk to you about relationship advice, not if you can’t take it for yourself.”

Before he had a chance to question that statement, she asked, “Any word from Cas or Mary?”

“No, Cas is MIA and Mom needs some time off, whatever that means.” 

He saw her face fall slightly; Dean knew she had to get out of the bunker and came up with a genius idea. “When you first came here, we were talking about visiting Jody and the girls. If you’re up for it-”

Before he could finish her sentence, Evelyn responded with, “Yes! I’d love to.”

She quickly wrapped her arms around Dean and hurried out the door. “I’ll be waiting in the Impala.”

During the drive to Sioux Falls, she looked out the window in anticipation. She had a list of people she wanted to meet in this universe. Since she was already technically living with Sam and Dean, number one was Castiel of course, number two was Charlie, fangirling over Harry Potter, and number three was the Wayward Sisters. She loved the episode so much and always told Skylar, that they had to meet them.

When they finally arrived at Jody’s, they hadn’t discussed how they were gonna introduce Evelyn. After Jody hugged Sam and Dean and laid eyes on Eve, she asked, “who could this be?”

“This is Evelyn,” Dean answered and paused as he struggled to answer the question.   
“I’m a friend of Sam and Dean’s, a hunter to be precise. We just finished a hunt, and we decided to stop by.” She walked up and hugged Jody tightly. 

“Sam and Dean said so many nice things about you. It’s amazing to finally match a name to a face.”  
Jody looked at Evelyn sweetly with one of those motherly smiles and said, “Nice to meet you too! Come in.”

“Where’s Claire and Alex?” Sam began to ask.

“Oh, you just missed them. Unfortunately, they’re in Omaha for the weekend, being angsty at a Radiohead concert. But I can feed you.”

Evelyn tried to hide the disappointment but when Jody revealed there was food, she was overjoyed. “Thank god, I’ve been living off of burgers and frozen pizza for the last few weeks. Finally, a warm home-cooked meal.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Thank Dean for that, he doesn’t believe in eating rabbit food.”

Dean chose to ignore this. “By the way, since the last time we saw you, I killed Hitler.”

Sam and Evelyn groaned at this statement as a huge grin spread along Dean's face.

A confused expression came upon Jody’s face as she replied with, “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Dean responded proudly.

They sat on the couch and Jody started to play a romantic movie on TV tv that Evelyn wasn’t completely against watching. 

Dean spoke up, “You watching some kind of chick-flick here?”

“Well Dean, I’m a chick,” she responded. “Same here,” Evelyn stated.

“No, no you’re a badass sheriff chick. And Eve, come on you’re a hard-core ninja fighting teenager,” he tried to retaliate. “You guys aren’t rom-com chicks, right?”

“Well Dean, I’ve kind of been stuck living with you and Sam, binging horror movies and Sam’s obsession with National Geographic, I haven’t really watched anything exciting.”

“Are you?” Jody urged toward Dean.

“No,” Sam interrupted with his mouth full. “He’s more of an animated Japanese erotica chick.”

This pulled a laugh out of Eve as she remembered all the Busty Asian Beauty magazines Dean had stored in his bedroom.

“Really?” Jody inquired with surprise as Dean looked at Sam with a funny look of betrayal in his eyes as he continued eating the pizza in front of him.

As the phone started ringing, Jody got up to leave the purely scintillating conversation. 

“Don't tell her that,” Dean said seriously. “Especially with Eve in the room.”

“Tell her what?” Sam questioned. “Dude, be proud of your hobbies.”

Out of nowhere, Jody came back into the room with quite a solemn expression.

Concerned, the three of them got up and followed her as she began to pack a bag. “A friend of mine died,” she said softly as her voice broke. “Asa Fox, he was a hunter I knew. The wake’s tonight and they’re gonna salt and burn the body tomorrow.”

Evelyn stepped back. Why did that name sound familiar? She remembered this; he was a hunter Mary helped before she died for the first time. How was she going to handle this, she wasn’t expecting to meet their mother this soon and how was she going to pretend that everything would be alright in the future. They had just got their mother back and she couldn’t tell them she was going to die, not while she was already keeping secrets from them.

They drove with Jody to Emerson, Manitoba; and Evelyn decided to stay quiet for now. She was already planning on changing events, but she couldn’t change their whole lives. She was going to have to sit back on this one. But how could she, with a good conscience, allow several people to die without interfering.

When they reached their destination, Evelyn glanced up at the enormous house in front of her. As they walked in, they saw many hunters getting drunk while having loud conversations with one another. 

She walked through the crowded room and overhead the conversation after Dean introduced himself. He was getting a beer and she was going to get as well when he pulled it away from her casually. She rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was only 17; what was the big deal.

“Aren’t you dead? Like four times?” someone spoke. She was about to say something when Dean replied, “Yeah, it didn’t take.” After one of them figured Sam was there, they rushed out of the room to meet him. She knew the Winchester brothers were famous, but some of these questions were a bit forceful.

Evelyn didn’t know who was more well-known, the brothers who fought death more times than they could count or Asa, the man who supposedly killed five wendigos in one night. Someone actually had the audacity to ask Sam about his experience while being possessed by Lucifer. This was gonna be a fun night.

After being asked too many questions, Eve followed the boys into another room. 

“Did you know this guy had a real angel blade? I mean he was legit,” Dean admitted.  
“Yeah, did you know people tell stories about us?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “Apparently, we’re a little bit legendary.”

They left the room and entered a different one as they told stories and shared memories of Asa and Evelyn was too distracted by the ongoing discussion, she forgot all about the demon that was seemingly at the house. So when one of the hunters left to get a beer, she paid no attention whatsoever. 

She started to wonder when Mary was going to arrive so she could warn Dean in time when ironically the door creaked open. As soon as she heard Mary’s voice, she dropped her head. “Oh chuck,” she whispered under her breath.

Dean turned around, and to his surprise, found his mom standing a couple of feet away. They all walked away and Evelyn stood slightly back as Sam introduced Jody to Mary; their dead mom brought back to life by God’s sister. But they didn’t need to mention that yet.

Jody was certainly shocked and ran up to her to give her a generous hug. She said “wow” about three times before she could sense the tension surrounding the obvious family drama and walked away to give them some privacy. Evelyn was gonna leave as well when Sam put his hand on her shoulder at an effort to allow her to stay.

“Hey, I’m Evelyn,” she said softly. Not wanting to make things worse, she refrained from greeting her in a more sensible manner and stepped to the side. Without hesitation, Dean asked, “So, where’ve you been?” This lead to a long conversation regarding their mom’s absence over the past few weeks.

“So you'll text us once a week maybe, but you’ll drive all the way to Canada to see some dead guy,” Dean asked. “Well, that’s awesome. I’m gonna get some air.” Evelyn didn’t know what to do in this situation so she decided to just walk away as well.

Eventually, they decided the time was right to say goodbye to Asa when blood started to drip from above. Eve instantly looked up and saw the dead body of Randy, gutted and roped to the top of the ceiling. 

They simultaneously ran to go tell the others that they needed to get out of the house. The water had been shut off, the room smelled like sulfur and the electricity began to crackle. It was now that Evelyn realized it was a demon. She had forgotten the whole reason she was there in the first place. In a hurry, she ran to the door to look for Dean, but it was locked.

Someone started to speak, “It was Jael. He’s a crossroads demon.” As Evelyn tried to open the door, someone pulled her back. “Move out of the way kid.” Two hunters took her place and started prying open the door unsuccessfully. The wind was stronger and pushed it back closed.

After a show of magic, Max, one of the Banes’ twins, revealed that the entire house was warded, inside and out. Evelyn concluded they were trapped and it was all her fault. If she had just warned Sam or Dean, regardless of the entrance of their mother, she could have saved everyone. 

As the hunters conversed, they came to the conclusion that one of them was possessed. All eyes roamed around the room, trying to find out who had a demon inside of them. They started throwing out ideas.

“Alicia wasn’t in the room when Randy died. The rest of us were.”

“I was getting a drink!” she argued back. “Dean and Evelyn weren’t in the room either,” Alicia’s brother debated.

Sam put his arm in front of the girl and stood in a very protective stance, “It’s not her.”  
“Dean isn’t even in the house right now,” Evelyn explained. “He went for a walk so you can’t blame him.”

Alicia was getting frustrated. “Throw some holy water on me and see what happens.”

Although, nobody had any and the water was turned off, so they had no luck of making any more.

Suddenly, Alicia started coughing and a wicked smile came forth. “Alicia’s not here right now,” the voice spoke. “Leave a message,” she said as she slapped Max across the face. “You’re a great group! We’re gonna have some fun tonight.” Black smoke erupted from her mouth as it left her vessel.

It flew up through the fireplace as Alicia’s body thudded as it dropped on the floor. She was still alive, the demon was now in the house and nobody knew who it was in. They split up into pairs, Evelyn joining Sam and Mary, as they tried to locate the remaining people in the house. Evelyn was still worried about Dean being stuck outside but followed them anyway.

Meanwhile, Billie had shown up and informed Dean that she had just finished reaping someone inside and the entire house was on supernatural lockdown. He tried everything he could to get inside, but nothing worked. He started negotiating with Billie as she told him it was a one-way ticket inside and he would have to owe her.

Suddenly, a bright, flashing blue light covered the edges of the door and Dean was thrown inside. He got up immediately and asked, “Where’s my brother?” Out of shock, Lorraine, Asa’s mom yelled, “He’s the demon, kill him!”

Dean, completely unaware of the situation, tried to explain he was one of the good guys and he was gonna get everybody out when the guy next to Lorraine spoke up, “Not everyone…” as his eyes flashed red.

He ran toward Dean, attempting to stab him with the knife, as Dean ducked swiftly. A huge fight began to brew as the demon tried to injure Dean; when he initiated an exorcism.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas

It had no effect on the demon as he spun his head all the way around, breaking the neck of the human he was inside. It flew out and Lorraine began screaming, as Dean lead her to another room.

As soon as Eve laid eyes on Dean, she released the breath of air she had been holding in, wondering if he was alive or dead. All of a sudden, the lights went out and they all took out their flashlights, including Eve. Dean pulled out a demon blade and everyone was impressed while they went to light candles and set up devil traps. 

Evelyn made sure to do everything she could at an attempt to compensate for the damage she causedcasued. Dean explained the plan; they would all get inside the devil’s trap and anyone who couldn’t enter was the demon. Unexpectedly, Evelyn walked up to talk to Sam.

“Sam, I know it’s hard to believe but I've seen what happens. It’s in your mom right now. She sneaked out of the room and where do you think she went? I know you trust her, but give me the benefit of the doubt.” Then, Dean started to get concerned and walked over to them, “What’s going on?”

Sam tried to calmly explain to his brother that apparently Mary might be possessed but Evelyn was getting frustrated. “No, I swear she's a demon,” she said loudly. “Kill her, use the knife!” Sam stopped everything, “wait, hold on a second.”

He took a quick look at Eve and said, “You don't sound like yourself.”

Dean finally realized, “That’s because she’s not herself. Are you?”

A cynical laugh that wasn’t her own came out of Evelyn. “Can’t blame a girl for tryin’. I had so hoped you’d kill your mom! Wouldn’t that be a riot?”

Mary pulled out the angel blade and took a swing at Evelyn as Jody and Sam pulled her off, “what are you doing? She’s a demon and we kill demons!”

“No mom, she’s Evelyn.”

As Evelyn clapped her hands, they all plummeted to the ground. “I’ve been inside all of your heads and I know everything about you. For example, the twins are too frightened to tell anyone that they actually came to say goodbye to their dad. Or the grieving mother who hated the fact that her son was a hunter so much, she’d hide his gear, sabotage his Jeep, anything to keep him from hunting. Not that it’d work, look where he ended up. Jody, the one you all seem to care about, she actually fantasized a life with Asa. Can you believe that?”

“And this meat suit, she's the worst of all. The number of things she keeps hidden inside, the amount of pain she's been through, the horror inside her innocent exterior. She doesn’t even know what she is, how pitiful? But, the power… it seems as though…. No, it can’t be-.”

The demon didn’t bother to finish their statement. As the demon inside Evelyn started choking Bucky, Sam was unlucky as she pushed him away during the beginning of his exorcism. Dean, as well as the twins, tried to continue but flew several feet away into the glass as it shattered.

Bucky eventually admitted, “I killed him. I killed Asa.” Mary and Jody soon finished the exorcism and the demon flew out of Evelyn’s mouth as her body dropped to the floor. Sam ran over to Evelyn to make sure she was alright as she strained to sit up and mumbled, “that sucked.” He pulled her head into his chest and cradled it gently.

After his confession, they all looked to Bucky as he tried to explain himself. He killed his best friend just to save himself. They all shook their heads at the indecency and cruelty this man had and told him that every hunter would now know what he had done. He was a killer and everybody would know the truth.

The following day, they gave a hunter’s funeral to the two men that died, in addition to Asa. Mary apologized to Eve after trying to kill her as Evelyn admitted, “it’s fine. I've been through worse.” 

“I know things haven't been easy between you and Dean and Sam, and I know it’s not my place, but I'm gonna give you some advice. Those boys, they've been through hell and back when you weren't there and it wasn’t your fault but now that you're back, they have hope. Go figure out what you need to but when you're done, come back. 

They’ll forgive you, I promise and I can’t tell you how I know that. But the future’s dark, and it’s only going to get harder from this point on. I know its tough to come back to a world to find that everyone and everything has moved on without you. I’m not saying it’s easy but they need you. So be there for them.”

When they were done, Evelyn decided to do the thing she was scared to in the first place. She hugged Mary gently. “It was really a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry it had to be under such harsh conditions.” She pulled away slowly and looked up at her with a considerate smile.

Billie appeared out of nowhere, “So I guess now you owe me one. I was gonna ask for this one,” she said pointing at Mary, “but now I see we've got someone who needs to go back where they came from. I’m a big believer in what's dead should stay dead but this kid here needs to go back to her universe before she causes any more trouble. She’s all alone.”

“No, she's not,” Dean argued. “She has us.”

“I’m not here to hurt you. A one-way ticket to your world seems a lot simpler than this mess you’ve got yourself into.”

Evelyn thought about this for a moment. The first hunt she’s been on and she already screwed up. She couldn’t even remember the episode well enough to save anyone or warn them about Bucky. It would be a lot easier for everyone if she was just gone. She could see her friends and Dean and Sam could go back to living their lives.

“How would it work? You open a portal back to my universe and push me through.”

“Eve, are you serious? What the hell do you think you're doing?” Dean asked with hurt in his eyes.

“Reapers aren’t allowed to be associated with this situation, particularly.”  
Eve looked back at Dean with a look that was pleading with her not to.

“Then, I’m sorry but no.”

“What about you, Mary. You don’t feel like you belong anymore.”

“I guess you’re just gonna have to wait,” she replied.

“Winchesters and their friends,” Billie said with annoyance.

Before she disappeared she let them know one last time, “If you change your mind let me know.”

Dean chose to ignore Eve’s stupid decision and the information the demon revealed about Evelyn. Demons lied, right? He looked at his mom as Sam asked, “Does this mean you're coming home?”

“Yes, but not quite yet. I just need a little more time.”

She hugged Sam and Dean quickly and left in her car.

“Eve, we are gonna have to talk about this sooner or later,” Sam announced.

“Yeah, I know but I prefer later rather than sooner.”

“Eve!” Dean said loudly. “Why did you want to leave in the first place. I told you that if you had any doubts to come talk to me. I can’t have you making any half thought out, reckless or impulsive decisions. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is I screwed up, Dean. I knew exactly what was gonna happen today. Exactly! But I couldn't do it, I couldn’t save anyone or warn you and I'm gonna keep messing up. Because that's what I do best.”

“No,” Sam replied. “You’ve seen what we've done. Nobody has messed up more than us and you're not alone with this. You don't have to carry this burden on your shoulders. You have us now and we’re not going anywhere.”

Eve smiled at this and answered, “I know. I’m just scared.”

Dean reached out his arm and put it around her shoulder, “Kiddo, how about we get some breakfast.”

She looked up at him with his cute grin, “yeah I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. I promise I haven't forgotten about Hayden and Skylar, there's going to be a whole chapter dedicated to them soon. I finished rewriting the first 4 chapters and am now working on new chapters. I'll be posting an update every Saturday.


	5. LOTUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from season 12 episode 8 has been changed to fit the storyline.  
> Evelyn meets Cas and Crowley and learns something new about her powers.

Over the next few days, Sam and Dean explained the situation to Evelyn so she knew exactly what they were dealing with. Lucifer was busy jumping from vessel to vessel and he had already, with no doubt, caused enough damage. When they told her they were going to work with Castiel and Crowley to stop Lucifer, who was currently possessing Vince Vincente, she tried to convince them to allow her to help.

However, Sam convinced her not to because of the possibility that she might get hurt. She did her best to persuade them that she would be fine, but they were adamant she stay at the bunker.

When they returned and informed her that the plan didn’t work and Lucifer had jumped into yet another person, she wasn’t surprised. They were gonna make her life a hell of a lot harder if they kept trying to keep her ‘safe,’

The next morning, she woke up feeling rather discouraged walking into the library. The thought of it being another uneventful day coursed through her mind until she stepped foot into the room and saw Cas and Crowley.

Immediately, Cas took a defensive stance as the angel blade appeared from one of the sleeves of his trench coat and he moved toward Evelyn. “Wait, Cas don’t,” Sam intervened as he got up out of his chair. “This is Evelyn.”

At first, Evelyn panicked because she knew how protective Castiel could be when facing unknown danger and she didn’t want to get into the middle of that crossfire. Her eyes soon wandered to Crowley, who looked rather amused. Part of her wanted to assure Cas she wasn’t a danger, but she was mad that they hadn’t even bothered to tell Cas she was here.

“Really guys? You didn’t think to mention I was staying here. Go ahead and have your daily ‘let’s stop Luci and save the world’ conversation but don’t invite Evelyn,” she said with an obvious snark in her voice.

“Sorry,” Dean said with a shrug.

While Cas stayed back, Crowley didn’t stop from walking up to her, “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure to meet yet,” he asked with curiosity.

“Well, hi! I’m Evelyn, your friendly neighborhood alternate dimension traveling being and-”

Sam sighed annoyedly, “You realize that’s Crowley you’re talking to.”

“Oh, he won’t hurt me. He might be an ex-crossroads demon; turned into the King of Hell, but he’s harmless.”

“Wait you actually like him?” Dean asked in surprise.

“Well yeah, I don’t like, like him but I don’t despise him either.”

“Wow that really touched my heart,” Crowley announced as he placed his hand on his chest.

“No, what I meant to say is that your character may regularly have secret agendas and participate in making deals to collect souls, but you’ve helped humanity in some cases. Not that you’re a character or anything, it’s just something I say you know, -”

She looked to Sam for assistance and he simply shared that she traveled to their universe in an attempt to escape a shady government, who was building a robotic army, after she broke out of prison. 

She was going to intervene to clarify the whole tv show situation but Sam gave her a look that meant ‘stop talking,’ He didn’t want her to reveal too much information, especially to Crowley.

During this revelation, Castiel just stood there watching the whole scenario play out. He stared at her with a deep expression, trying to figure out what made her different from others, but he was at a loss. 

“Dean, we need to talk.”

They stepped away to another section of the room as Sam answered Evelyn’s questions about the case they were working on.

“I don’t understand; only angels can travel back in time, let alone go to other realities and Balthazar used an immense amount of his power to transport you and Sam to that alternate dimension. How is she here?” 

“Cas, like Sam tried to explain back there, it’s a long story. I tried to call you as soon as she got here, as well as the past few days, but you’ve been working with Crowley. In case you don’t remember.”

“My apologies Dean, but are you sure we can trust her? I’ve tried to look inside her mind but she’s different and not exactly-”

“Human,” Dean replied, finishing his friend’s statement. 

“Yes, maybe I should touch her soul to see if that’s the issue. Have you tested her for being a supernatural creature? Dean, I don’t think it’s wise to trust her when you don’t even truly know who she is.”

“Cas, she might not seem human but we did all the tests and so far, nada. She’s as normal as any teenager can be. You just have to trust me, okay?”

Cas still had a questioning but thoughtful look on his face. Before he could continue with another inquiry, Dean began, “Also I forgot to mention back there, she’s from a universe similar to the one Balthazar transported us to and she apparently watched the show, Supernatural.

You know, the one based off of our lives. And guess who her favorite character is?”

“Who,” Cas asked unfazed.

“You,” Dean replied with a sly smirk.

“What?”

“Yeah, she gave us a huge speech on the drive to the bunker about how she loved your character because of your flawless personality. It was really inspiring actually.” 

“Oh, I see.”

“And, I’m not just saying this to be nice but she really is a brave kid who has had a rough couple of days. I mean leaving her best friends behind to come to this earth and running away from some dangerous people has been hard on her. 

She actually proposed a deal; if we help fight those bastards from her world, she gives us information on how to fight Lucifer. It’s a win-win situation. Just don’t let her anywhere near Crowley.”

“You were saying,” he insisted appearing behind them.

“Nothing you need to be aware of.” He headed back to where Sam and Eve were. “Anyway Evelyn, I still don’t think you should tag along because it might be dangerous and-”

“Are u saying you don’t trust me?” she hesitated.

“No,” Sam argued. “What we are trying to say is that you’re much safer here.”

“First of all, I haven’t forgotten about our deal; you help me, I help you. We’ve looked at the lore and done all kinds of research, but nothing has turned up so far. Maybe Cas could help figure it out, but we have more pressing issues to deal with.” 

“So, I figure I should take care of my end of the bargain. Secondly, dangerous? Seriously? You’ve seen me fight and you both know I’m a hell of a good fighter.” Her glance wandered to Dean, recalling their recent training sessions in which he may have been injured far more than herself.

“I can hold my own and I promise you won’t regret it, please?” she asked innocently with puppy dog eyes.

“Ughh, not another version of Sam,” Dean complained. 

“Why not let the young thing help, I’m sure she won’t screw things up for the worse. So what ‘information’ could you possibly have?” Crowley prodded.

“Well, I know that you’ve been struggling to find Lucifer’s new vessel and I have it on good authority that it’s the president of the United States, which is kinda unfortunate, let’s be honest.”

“Yes, but how did you know?” he said accusingly,

“Oh god,” Dean said exasperatedly, ignoring Crowley’s statement. “Are you serious?”

“Dead as a demon,” Crowley replied. “Jefferson Rooney is the meat suit he is borrowing.”

A look of fearful shock traveled around the room. “So what do we do now,” Sam asked carefully. “Maybe we should call Mick, he could help us out.”

“No, absolutely not,” Evelyn interrupted. “It’s just not the right time; why not call Rowena? You guys were planning on calling her about my situation and she would be really useful with this too.”

Castiel started to argue, “Even if Crowley does somehow bring in Rowena, the problem remains. Lucifer can’t be returned to the cage inside his vessel. His essence has to be extracted.” 

“And he found the perfect safe house; how do we even start getting close to the president?” Sam added. 

Evelyn looked at the computer in front of her as some of the events began to fall into place. “Come here and look at this,” she said. “Right now, he’s in Indianapolis and even though it’s completely surrounded by walls, security, the Secret Service, and military, I might have an idea.”

“ Well it’s not completely mine, you guys came up with one to a similar extent. While Crowley grabs Rowena, we’ll-”

Before she could finish her statement, Cas dropped the cup of coffee he was holding and brought his hand to his head as he grunted in pain. Dean quickly ran to his friends’ side in an effort to assist him.

“It’s angel radio. There’s been a massive surge of celestial energy,” he called out. “A Nephilim is coming into being, the offspring of an angel and a human.”

“Wait, but why is that big news,” Dean questioned.

“Because they are literally one of the most powerful things in the universe and they are produced by high-level angels with immense power,” Evelyn responded. 

“Lucifer,” Sam stuttered.

“I didn’t know he was dating,” Dean trailed off.

While they were in the Impala on the way to Indianapolis, Sam called up Crowley to ask if the president currently had a mistress or favorite hooker. Dean cleverly came up with the plan, ‘Impeach LOTUS and find Rosemary’s baby.’

Evelyn had to sit in the backseat with Cas and expected herself to be alright, but she was unusually nervous and he could sense it. She opened her mouth to begin trying to break the ice between them when sirens were heard blaring behind them.

“Ugh,” she complained to herself. When was she ever going to get a chance to talk to her angel? They eventually pulled over to the side and Sam and Dean got out of the car to handle the situation.

From the inside of the car, it looked like things were going pretty well as the brothers pulled out their fake FBI badges to confront the agents, until a fight began to brew. 

The agents pulled out their guns and pointed them at the brothers while Cas and Eve got out of the car, prepared to do whatever they needed to. It was weird, Evelyn never really enjoyed fighting. She only did it in order to survive but now she felt almost disappointed when she didn’t get the chance. Something was changing her and she didn’t like it.

All of a sudden, a car pulled up behind them with music blasting and Evelyn instantaneously knew who it was. “Ugh, not this son of a bitch,” she muttered under her breath.

The guy pulled out his launcher and fired at the agents as Sam and Dean ducked and jumped to the side. Evelyn and Cas both stood there, unaffected, and looked at the commotion.

The windows shattered and an explosion caused the black van to flip over and the agents to fall unconscious. “You. Angel. Wipe their memories.” he ordered as he kicked a stirring agent on the ground in the face. 

As he started walking toward the four of them, mentioning random questions directed to their irresponsibility, Dean asked, “I’m sorry, who the hell are you?”

Evelyn sighed uncomfortably. “Guys, this is Arthur Ketch, British Men of Letters. Not glad to make your acquaintance but thanks for helping us. We’ll be on our way now.”

“Interesting. I know who these fine gentlemen are but I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you.”

“Yeah, because I clearly don’t like you and please don’t ask for an explanation why, I wouldn’t want to waste any oxygen doing it,” she replied as she dramatically rolled her eyes. 

He seemed annoyed at her remark, especially because he didn’t know who she was. He then went on to explain how Mick Davies was sent to persuade them to join their international effort and his instructions were to strongly encourage a “yes.”

“So why were you following us?” Cas accused.

“Relax, we only come when you call. And he called,” pointing to Sam. Evelyn rubbed her hand on her face and Dean looked toward Sam questioningly. 

“Why should we believe anything you have to say?” Dean asked.

“You. Halo. Do you sense I’m lying?” he directed to Cas.

With confusion, he replied, “My name is Castiel. And… no. But the truth can be situational.”

“Oh, I do enjoy an angel. But I understand your hesitation. Lady Bevel is a bit… excitable.”

Evelyn shook her head at this, torturing Sam and causing hallucinations was definitely ‘excitable’.

“And all you want to do is help these American hunters clear this country of monsters?” Cas said with sarcasm.

Evelyn grumbled as the moron went on about the men of letters have ‘expertise’ and can offer weaponry and skills. The thought occurred that maybe she could use their operation to her advantage, but she certainly wasn’t going to betray Sam and Dean for them like Mary.

Out of nowhere, Dean asked, “Was that a grenade launcher back there?”

Evelyn quickly interrupted, “Dean, don’t worry you’re going to get to use that soon enough,” at the same time as Sam held up a hand signaling Dean to shut up.

Ketch opened the trunk, allowing them to take a look at all of the ‘fun toys’ they could use to eradicate the monsters, including a hyperbolic pulse generator. As soon as Eve laid eyes on it, she was reminded that they used something similar in an attempt to trap Lucifer.

Deciding to inform the others, “That expels the life of a demon out of a vessel right? And it could certainly trap an angel as well right?” Sam, Dean, and Cas all looked at her as they processed what she was saying.

Ketch certainly looked amused, “What might you be working on?”

She wanted to reply with ‘none of your damn business’ but thought this would be a perfect opportunity to pretend to gain their trust. 

“If you want us to cooperate and help work together towards your vision, you have to trust us. Give us the egg.”

“Fine, but before I leave. If I may ask, what are you dear? I understand how Castiel wasn’t injured by the attack but you should be dead.”

Evelyn didn’t know how to respond. “Listen, I’m not sure what happened. Last week, I took a bullet to the stomach and it still hasn’t healed. I swear I don’t have healing powers or -” She lifted the hem of her shirt and peeled off the bandage only to discover that there wasn’t even a bruise, let alone a scar. “Wait, this wasn’t how it looks like.”

She trembled in fear at the thought that maybe they would think she knew about her powers. A supernatural creature that was now surrounded by four specialized hunters that could take her out in one blow. Within a second, Castiel unexpectedly stood in front of her with one arm between her and the enemy.

“You will not harm the girl.”

He stepped back unwillingly. “Don’t worry, I will find out what she is and you lads might want to start being careful around ‘things’ you don’t understand.”

As they sat in the Impala, Sam turned around to face her. “Evelyn, you know we would never hurt you, right.” She nodded carefully. “You’ve already been a huge help and I promise when all this is over, we’ll ask Rowena to help figure this out.”

“Sammy’s right. Trust goes both ways. We’ve had yours for awhile and you certainly have ours. You aren’t hiding anything are you?” She shook her head quickly, “nope.” 

“Well then good,” he smiled. “It’s gonna take some time to reach the motel, so just sit back, relax, take a nap. We’ll stop for food and gas along the way. And this might be your chance to get to know Cas.” 

Eve felt a bit better after this exchange but was exhausted. She turned so she was facing Cas, who was staring at her profoundly once more. “Heya, Cas.”

“Hello Evelyn, we didn’t get to talk earlier. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you, especially from Dean.” Her heart began to flutter at this miniature gesture and at his soft, but dorky smile. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here. She quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed tightly. 

“Thank you for everything,” she whispered quietly. 

Castiel awkwardly placed his arms around the young girl as her head fell on his chest. She ended up falling asleep in the backseat of the Impala, something she was unable to do since she arrived in this universe. 

\---

The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes after waking up in an uncomfortable position on a small bed. She looked around the room and saw Dean making some coffee. 

 

“What happened?” she asked groggily. 

“Well, you passed out in Baby next to Cas and looked peaceful. I was going to wake you up when we got here but Cas insisted you sleep so he carried you into the room. Guess the guy’s finally warming up to you.”

Sam told her about the plan: Rowena was going to zap Lucifer into the device and eventually into the cage after Crowley got ahold of Kelly, since he was the only one who could get in and out of a secretly guarded place.

\----

After Crowley appeared in the room with Kelly, whom had a rather confused expression, some much-needed matters were discussed.

“No, no, you’re making it up. It’s impossible,” Kelly complained.  
“Well, to be fair, so is teleporting but ta-da,” Dean reasoned.  
“Who are you people?”  
Rowena answered, “Well dear, I’m a witch, he’s an angel…  
“I’m the king of hell.”  
“And I’m from another universe,” Evelyn declared, raising her hand.  
“Oh, god,” Kelly blurted out.  
“No, actually, he left,” Cas cleared up.  
“With his sister… on a vacation but he’ll be back in about three years,” Eve added.

“Ok guys not helping,” Sam added.  
“You can’t, he’s the president,” Kelly argued.  
“Wrong, he’s the devil. Horns, pitchfork, the whole nine,” Crowley stated. Castiel nodded simultaneously.

“Crowley still not helping!” Sam expressed.

Castiel revealed that Kelly's pregnancy was unholy and an abomination, implying that she needed to destroy it. Evelyn knew there was some truth in that but Jack was different. They didn’t know it yet and she knew it would take them a while to realize it on their own, but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he made it, even Kelly. 

When Cas requested Kelly to place her hand on the Bible, it crackled and eventually caught on fire. “Does he even know you’re knocked up,” Dean asked after throwing the burnt bible in the trash and dumping water over it.

“Yes... he does. He said it was the only time he ever created anything.”

\---

As the plan fell into place, they all got into their positions as the federal agents entered the motel room, confirming it was secure. Evelyn stood in the closet with Cas, who used his powers by placing two fingers on the agent’s head to send him away. “There’s no one in here but Kelly. Go wait in your car.”

After all the men in suits left, positive that there was no one in the motel room but Kelly, they informed the president he could enter the room. Kelly distracted him by explaining why she couldn’t have the baby, which pissed him off.

Angrily, his eyes flashed red and he pushed her against the wall. Immediately, Sam rushed in and placed his hand on the angel sigil, drawn in blood on the door.

‘Vade retro, princeps inferni,’ he screamed.

After a few moments of surging power and light bulbs shattering, Rowena began chanting: Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!

“This isn’t over Sam,” Lucifer yelled.

“Go to hell!”

Mah tay, ez loh, say tah! Rowena repeated.

The grace began to expel out of his body into the vents as she repeated the chant once more. Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!

The president’s body finally fell to the floor and Cas knelt down next to him, checking for a pulse. “He’s alive. He won’t remember a thing.”

As Evelyn looked behind her, Crowley and his mother had transported away and Kelly ran over to Jeff, making sure he was alright.

Cas grabbed Kelly and started to take her away when Evelyn stopped them.

“Wait, Sam, Dean, you have to come with us. This doesn’t end well.”

“Eve, we just have to safely take care of the body. Go with Cas.”

‘No,’ she thought to herself. ‘I have to fix this.’ “No, you guys are going to be arrested because they are gonna come in here and think you tried to assassinate the president. Please just trust me.”

“Ok, we can take care of ourselves, but we need to know that Kelly is safe for now. Just go with Cas now,” Dean said loudly.

Cas pulled her by the arm and she tried to resist as they left the building but it was no use. “Cas, let go of me,” she gritted her teeth. “Please,” she whispered sadly. 

They ended up going to the diner and sat in a small booth. She was mad at Dean and Sam for ignoring her warning, especially Castiel. Kelly promptly excused herself from the table to go to the restroom, which caused Evelyn to follow her. This wasn’t the time to let her emotions take control but she could at least fix this.

“Kelly, I know that this whole pregnancy thing is unexpected and frightening, okay? And I realize that you think we’re a danger to you and your potential kid. I'm not telling you what to do, whether you want to keep it or not, but I promise we’ll do everything we can to keep you safe.” 

In her mind, she hoped Kelly would come to her senses and decide to keep Jack. “Just please don’t run. I’m really good at reading people’s faces and I can tell you’re a good person who is just scared for your future.”

Kelly looked deep in thought, she could probably escape if she came up with a quick plan, given the chance, but saw some truth in Evelyn’s eyes. “Ok fine,” she whispered quietly. “I can’t get rid of it. I can feel it inside me. I’m its mother and it's my child.”

“Okay, it’s going to be hard to convince Cas that it’s anything other than the spawn of Lucifer...” sensing Kelly’s doubt, “But I promise I will do everything in my power to convince him otherwise.”

Heading back to the table, she could feel Castiel’s eyes watching her in curiosity, trying to decode what she had just told Kelly. Still mad at the angel for not bothering to listen to her, she decided it would be best if they all worked together to get the brothers back. He only did it because it was the right thing to do anyway.

“Cas listen, I know we just met but in the time you’ve known me, I sense a connection and I know you do too. Whether it’s me being special or you finally warming up to me, you haven’t killed me yet and that has to count for something right? Also, I really want us to be friends and maybe almost close enough to be family soon.”

“If you want proof, go back to the motel and see for yourself, but Sam and Dean are in trouble and we need to get them back, okay?” With an uncertain look, his expression turned into a worried but considerate one. “We’ll get them back.” He took ahold of Evelyn’s hands in a genuine gesture. “But I think calling Mary would be a wise decision..”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go get our boys back.”

Sam and Dean had been kidnapped by a secret government federal agency and taken to an unknown prison off the grid, but at least she convinced Kelly to stay. And that was certainly a win. 

Now she just needed to deal with the fact that Cas knew something she didn’t about her powers and convince him that a nephilim wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Especially since it was technically his future son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them but try and keep them nice. :)


	6. Not an Update

Hello, I’m really sorry for not updating for almost three months. Keeping a schedule was harder than I thought and with school starting and hw, I’ve been kind of busy lately. I have an outline planned and most of my chapters written but I’m thinking of discontinuing this because I’m not sure if I have the time to keep working on it. This was one of the funnest projects I’ve worked on and if any of you would like me to keep this up or keep writing, let me know. Anyway I hope you have a good day/night! 

-thx :)


End file.
